


Ideas of Legends

by Rose_Miller



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Future love, Lies, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Time Travel, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Rip Hunter asks his secret weapons, to put together a team. Little does his future team know, they're going to become Legends.But for now, they're known for their misdeeds, lies, crimes, and even crime fighting. They're nothing short of a band of misfits...Rip is the glue that will have to hold the team together. For Rip's secret weapons, have secrets of their own. One of Rip's secret weapons, HUGE secret deals with her family.When that secret is accidentally revealed, it threatens to tear the team apart. Mistrust will feel like a cloud, that will hang over the team.Will they be able to move past this?Can they trust each other?Will Rip be able to repair the team?





	1. Picking the Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from DC's Legends of Tomorrow. I have seen the first two seasons of the show (I actually wrote this while watching the show).  
> Some character's motives may have changed, and some ships may have changed (sorry).
> 
> Lucy (The Dark Mistress) and Mya (The Quantum Shadow) are mine, and those are my superhero names I did not take them from someone else.
> 
> I will be using two characters from outside of the show for character background reasons. They may or not be mentioned later in the story. (If they are mentioned, tags will be changed to suit that.) They are within the DC universe, and I feel I can use them. Because to my knowledge (yes I did as much research as I could, before writing this story) I am able to write their child however I wish for the purpose of my work.

"We could take him, but he's a packaged deal."

 

"I'd like to get my hands on him..."

 

"Oh, I like him!"

 

"His friend is... Well, useful too."

 

"She's a badass, we could use her!"

 

\----

"Ladies this isn't like grocery shopping."

 

"You know we can pick the right people. Even if you like to doubt us."

 

"Alright how many do you have?"

 

"Six."

 

"Right, we need two more."

 

"How about our long lost lovers?"

 

\----

"That'll do. Thank you ladies. Try not to destroy my ship, while I fetch them."

 

"You know we're good girls."

 

"Right... My Dark Mistress, and my Quantum Shadow."

 

"Oh, he's named us!"

 

\----

"Dark Mistress... I like that."

 

"Behave, Gideon don't let them leave."

 

" _Yes Captain_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gideon how-"

 

" _The Captain should be arriving now_."

 

"That was quick."

 

\----

"Well, as to be expected. They aren't exactly thrilled." Rip sighs.

 

"We picked the right people."

 

"Yes, Lucy you did. I won't argue that." Rip nods.

 

\----

"I'm just looking to punch Palmer."

 

"Mya could you at least wait, until he's on the ship?" Rip asks.

 

"Yes, I'll wait until he's on the ship." Mya smiles.

 

\----

"You and your ship." Lucy smirks.

 

"Olicity is Canon, and Palmer tried to ruin it!" Mya reminds Lucy.

 

"Then what about Sara? Most people still hold that, "Canon" to heart." Lucy teases.

 

"I like Sara, she's been through enough shit." Mya shrugs.

 

\----

*"If this were to be a story, who would read it?" Lucy laughs.

 

"Society's idea of loners?" Mya asks.

 

"People who need a life? People who are bored? People who like this sort of thing?" Lucy shrugs.

 

"Our kind of people." Mya smiles.*

 

\----

"What are you two talking about?" Rip asks.

 

"Nothing, where are you going?" Mya furrows her brow.

 

"To see if the people you selected, are waiting outside." Rip sighs as he walks off the ship.

 

\----

"I know they'll join." Lucy smirks.

 

"Even if he lies to them?" Mya asks.

 

"We joined, lie or not." Lucy shrugs.

 

"We're the only "family" Rip has. We warned him about Savage. This is different." Mya counters.

 

\----

" _Our guests have entered the ship_." Gideon announces.

 

"Told you." Lucy giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - I'm only teasing, please don't get upset.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not ship (yes people can watch things without the need to ship things. I do not understand ships, or why people ship. So I don't bother), I have not seen Arrow. My friends ship, and I write based off of what they say. Most of the things in here, are based off a specific friend, and the answers she gave from questions I asked her to base her character. 
> 
> Please do not get offended if I poked fun at your ship, or if you hate Olicity and prefer Sara, or if you ship Olicity and hate Sara. This is just fiction, and it is meant to entertain or poke fun.


	3. Hi!

"Gideon will be our navigation." Rip explains as he gives a tour.

 

\----

"Hi." Lucy jumps out to startle Palmer.

 

"Who are you?" Palmer asks confused, by the bubbly brunette.

 

\----

"Right... Everyone meet my Dark Mistress." Rip sighs cautiously.

 

"I'm Lucy." Lucy smiles.

 

"Dark Mistress?" Sara asks.

 

"I'm a shapeshifter. I can take on anyone's appearance. Even their voice, and their mannerisms." Lucy explains, as she shifts to double Sara.

 

"I'm impressed." Sara smirks

 

"The downside is, over a period of time and a number of shifts in a day. I forget who I am..." Lucy shifts back to herself.

 

"I carry a picture of Lucy's true image." Rip gives Lucy a pointed look.

 

\----

"Unlike a friend I know, my default image isn't *blue skin*. Brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin is pretty basic... Easy to forget." Lucy looks down at her feet.

 

"What happens when you forget?" Snart asks, curiosity thick in his voice.

 

"Something you'd rather not know." Rip sighs.

 

\----

"Anyway, I'm Mya. The less mischievous one." Mya introduces herself.

 

"Yes, my Quantum Shadow." Rip clears his throat.

 

"What do you do?" Jax asks.

 

"I manipulate light. I can blind you, fascinate you, and I can create shadows. With the shadows, I can use to follow you. Or to even harm you in many ways." Mya explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - nod to you Marvel fans


	4. We're supposed to trust you?

"We're supposed to trust them?" Carter asks.

 

"Yes, they picked you." Rip says proudly.

 

"They picked us?" Kendra asks.

 

"I asked them to put together this team. I trust their judgement. They've been with me since I started this journey." Rip explains.

 

\----

"We chose to join him, he didn't ask us." Mya adds.

 

"We know about all of you, we've watched you for some time." Lucy tenses.

 

"You watched us?" Sara asks, uncertain of her trust.

 

\----

"How do we know-?"

 

"We know all about you Snart. You may be charming, manipulative, and cunning. But-"

 

"But that isn't stopping us obviously. You're not the only one that can manipulate people." Lucy smirks.

 

Mya smiles at Lucy.

 

"You forgot smart and a thief. I don't do things, out of the goodness of my heart." Snart chuckles.

 

\----

"We know about your pasts." Lucy clears her throat.

 

"It helped us in choosing each of you." Mya adds.


	5. Back on schedule

"Hold on you chose us, for something important?" Jax asks.

 

"Yes, we'll get to that eventually. For now, we need to get back on schedule." Rip nods to himself.

 

"If you'll follow us, we better strap in." Lucy giggles.

 

\----

"What's going on?" Stein asks.

 

"We're about to time travel. Quickly please!" Rip urges.

 

Lucy skips after Rip. While Mya herds everyone else, to the front of the ship.

 

\----

"Take a seat, anywhere. We must be going." Rip says, as he sits in the captain’s chair.

 

\----

"How does this-?"

 

"Just pull this down, and hold on." Lucy smiles as she assists Palmer.

 

"Oh, uh thank you." Palmer nods.

 

"No problem toots." Lucy giggles.

 

\----

"So what time are we going to this time?" Mya asks, as she and Lucy strap in.

 

"You know the one." Rip sighs.

 

\----

Lucy and Mya exchange and uneasy look.


	6. An urgent matter

" _We've arrived Captain_." Gideon comments.

 

"Thank you Gideon." Rip sighs, as his chair spins around.

 

\----

"Where are we?" Snart asks.

 

"I think you mean what year Mr. Snart." Rip sighs.

 

"Okay, what year?" Snart rolls his eyes.

 

\----

"Rip are you sure about this?" Mya asks.

 

"Yes, its best we get this out of the way." Rip nods.

 

Lucy and Mya stay behind, while Rip shows the Legends their future.

 

\----

"Isn't it a little early for this?" Lucy asks.

 

"Well Savage is gone. We just have to worry about Thawne, Darhk, and Merlyn." Mya sighs.

 

"You would think scarlet, could've taken care of Thawne." Lucy rolls her eyes.

 

"Well that's why we showed up. Never send a man, to do our job." Mya laughs.

 

Lucy nods as she smiles.


	7. I believe you

"That's our future?" Palmer mumbles to himself.

 

\----

The group slowly walks back onto the ship. Most of them are shaken by what they saw.

 

\----

"We picked you, to stop that from coming true." Rip says, resting an arm on Lucy and Mya's shoulders.

 

"Alone you all make a minor, impact on life. But together, you can make a huge impact." Mya nods.

 

"It won't be easy for any of you, to put your ego away." Lucy rolls her eyes. "But you'll have to learn, starting now."

 

\----

"You may have mistrust, towards myself and my girls. But I hope we can move past that eventually." Rip sighs.

 

"After seeing that, I trust you." Jax admits.

 

"Jefferson?" Stein says surprised.

 

"Come on professor." Jax rolls his eyes.

 

\----

"I'm hesitant. But I believe you." Kendra nods.

 

"Well as tiring as it gets, finding my love over and over. I believe you." Carter nods as he holds Kendra.

 

\----

"This ship got any beer?" Mick grumbles.

 

Lucy giggles.

 

\----

"I'm going to keep my defense up. But I'll get on board, just to save my future." Sara shrugs.

 

"I believe you." Palmer smiles.

 

"I suppose I'm with Sara." Stein clears his throat.

 

\----

"I'm not about to share anything warm and fuzzy. But I'll do anything, to avoid that future." Snart shrugs.

 

"Thank you." Rip nods.


	8. Tour anyone?

"You did good girls." Rip whispers, to Mya and Lucy.

 

\----

“So Mr. Hunter, what exactly do you want from us?” Stein asks.

 

“What we have to do is, travel through time. Thawne, Merlyn, and Darhk are causing ripple effects that are leading to this future. We need to find those ripples, and stop them before they happen.” Rip explains.

 

“That’s why we all need to work together. Your talents, abilities, and tricks of the trade are all needed in this. If we don’t work together, we amount to nothing.” Mya adds.

 

“Basically we either die in the wrong time. Or we die eventually in our own time.” Lucy shrugs.

 

\----

“What about the beer?” Mick asks, as he takes a swig.

 

“That includes running out of beer.” Lucy smirks.

 

Mick growls with wide eyes.

 

Lucy covers her mouth as she laughs.

 

\----

“Well Mr. Rory has made himself acquainted with the ship. Why don’t I show the rest of you around?” Rip offers.

 

“I think that would be a great idea.” Palmer smiles with a nod.

 

Mya rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Lucy walks over to Mya, and she playfully elbows her.


	9. A personal tour

“Ladies would you please, show Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory where they’re staying?” Rip asks.

 

“Sure.” Lucy smiles.

 

“A personal tour?” I like that.” Snart smirks.

 

\----

Lucy skips over to Mick and offers him her arm.

 

Mick stares at Lucy with wide eyes, and a mouth full of food.

 

\----

Lucy smiles as she links arms with Mick.

 

“Come on boys, this way.” Mya laughs.

 

\----

“So tell me… Mya was it?” Snart says, as he walks beside Mya.

 

Mya cocks an eyebrow at Snart.

 

“What exactly can you do?” Snart asks.

 

“I’m essentially a human light bright.” Mya laughs.

 

“A what?” Snart asks confused.

 

“Never mind. Here watch this, I call it ‘the dancing fairies’.” Mya smiles.

 

\----

Mya lifts her hand, and thousands of little lights orbs dance around her. They show in different colors, ranging from bright pinks to calming blues.

 

The light show was beautiful, and almost hypnotizing.

 

“Oh I love when she does that.” Lucy giggles.

 

\----

“Impressive. But can you kill with that light show?” Snart asks.

 

“I can, but it isn’t always necessary.” Mya shrugs.

 

\----

“How long is this tour, I’m going to need another beer.” Mick grumbles.

 

“We can skip the tour if you want doll.” Lucy offers.

 

“Doll?” Mick asks, as he looks at himself.

 

“It’s just a force of habit.” Lucy shrugs.

 

\----

“Do I look cute to you?” Mick growls.

 

“You look like a big teddy bear, with a drinking problem.” Lucy smiles.

 

Mick growls as he looks into his empty beer bottle.


	10. About that tour

“Alright Mr. Bear, let’s get you a drink.” Lucy teases.

 

“When did I become a bear? Did you put something in my beer?” Mick asks confused.

 

“I’m going to have fun with you.” Lucy laughs.

 

\----

“He’s really your partner?” Mya asks Snart.

 

“Sometimes I need some muscle.” Snart shrugs.

 

“Afraid to break a nail?” Mya teases.

 

“What about your friend? I think she might have a screw loose.” Snart shakes his head.

 

“Lucy? No she’s all there in the head. But she’s more dangerous than you think.” Mya smiles.

 

“So she’s your Mick?” Snart asks.

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Mya nods.

 

\----

“Now, about that tour?” Snart smiles.

 

“Right this way.” Mya gestures.


End file.
